Carta a la ex mujer de mi marido
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: No pretendo ocupar tu lugar... Sólo darte las gracias por permitirme cuidar de tu familia... Continuación de las historias "El amor llama dos veces" y "Como si fuera la primera vez".


**Carta a la ex mujer de mi marido.**

_Holanda._

Faltan aún dos minutos para que la prueba arroje el resultado, y yo consulto mi reloj con impaciencia. Estos son, sin duda, los dos minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Mientras espero a que me confirmen algo que ya sé, recuerdo que ésta es la segunda vez que me someto a una prueba así, aunque a diferencia de esta ocasión, la primera vez estaba más deprimida que feliz. Claro, hace once años aún era una niña, y no estaba preparada para la responsabilidad que iba a recibir. Yo, Lara Del Valle, no sabía lo que significaba ser madre, en ese entonces. ¿Lo sabré ahora?

Ya casi es hora de irme. Lo que voy a hacer es algo que acabo de decidir hace un par de minutos. Por fortuna, me encuentro sola y no habrá nadie que se entere de mi pequeña escapada. Bryan Cruyffort, mi esposo, se fue a arreglar los últimos detalles que nos faltan para poder abandonar Holanda en un par de días, y marcharnos a Alemania, en donde vamos a radicar definitivamente con nuestros tres hijos: Lizzet, Edward y Vladimir. Éstos están con los padres de Bryan, gozando del último día que podrán pasar juntos en Holanda, en un buen tiempo.

Bryan y yo nos casamos hace apenas un año y medio. Él es relativamente famoso, o mejor dicho, muy famoso, aunque yo no tenía idea de que él era un deportista tan reconocido en su país: antes de casarse era el capitán de la Selección Holandesa de Fútbol, y uno de los mejores jugadores de Europa. Jugó durante mucho tiempo para el equipo Ajax, de Holanda, aunque actualmente está por ser contratado por el Bayern Múnich, de Alemania. De todo esto, como dije previamente, no tenía ni idea, pues debo confesar que antes de toparme con Bryan, no me gustaba el fútbol. Así también, antes de conocerlo, no creí que fuera posible amar a dos hombres en una misma vida, o enamorarse una segunda vez cuando la primera resultó ser un fracaso. Tampoco soy del tipo de mujer que cree en el amor a primera vista, pero, tal como si la vida quisiera darme una lección por mi incredulidad, conocí a Bryan Cruyffort de la manera más extraña que se me hubiera podido ocurrir, en ese momento de mi existencia en el que creí que no había nada nuevo bajo el sol. Edward y Vladimir son los hijos de su matrimonio previo; Lizzie es el producto de mi frustrado amor adolescente.

Hablando de Lizzet, se ha convertido ya en una jovencita con sueños de fama, como muchas. Cuando su padre nos abandonó, a ella y a mí, mi pobre Lizzie cayó en una depresión tan fuerte que pensé que con nada podría sacarla de ella. Le costó mucho trabajo quitarse la idea de que ella había sido la causante de que su padre se marchara sin decir adiós. No fue hasta que vi cuánto le afectó la partida de Ichigo cuando decidí confesarle que él ni siquiera me avisó a mí que se iría: vine a enterarme por un compañero que el padre de mi hija se largaría a África a trabajar. Sólo pude conseguir una llamada telefónica de Ichigo, hecha desde el aeropuerto, en donde me explicó que "lo nuestro no estaba funcionando". Gracias por el aviso oportuno, infeliz desgraciado. Por fortuna para mi hija (porque Ichigo no es nada de ella, aunque haya ayudado a procrearla), un año después conocí a Bryan, quien no sólo decidió amarme a mí, sino también a Lizzie. Él la trata como si fuera su auténtica hija, y la ha amado y apoyado tanto que ella ya lo llama "papá", e insiste en negar que haya tenido un padre antes que él. Para Lizzie, Bryan Cruyffort es su padre y punto final.

Sin embargo, no fue de Bryan de quien ambas nos enamoramos primero, sino de Vladimir. Él es el hijo menor de mi marido, y a quien conocimos antes que a su padre. Vladimir tenía tan sólo dos años cuando se cruzó por nuestro camino, y ni Lizzie ni yo pensamos que él sería el guía que nos conduciría a nuestro futuro. Ese día marcado, él paseaba con su hermano mayor y su padre por las cercanías de la torre Eiffel, en París, disfrutando de unas vacaciones familiares. Hubo una redada para atrapar a un criminal, en la cual participé como agente de la Interpol que soy, y en el tumulto, mientras trataba de proteger a uno de sus hijos, Bryan extravió al otro. Fui yo quien encontró a Vladimir y quien lo puso a salvo, y tengo que decir que me enamoré de él en cuánto me sonrió. Era un niño muy tierno y desvalido, y podía robarle el corazón a cualquiera. Me hice cargo de él, mientras encontrábamos a su familia, no podía hacer menos por el pequeño, más si se consideraba que se había extraviado por culpa del caos creado por el operativo en el que participé; cuando me pude comunicar al fin con su padre y me reuní con éste para entregarle a Vladimir, recibí la que considero como la mayor sorpresa que he tenido en toda mi vida: conocer a Bryan Cruyffort. Y de ahí, el resto fue historia: nos enamoramos como si aún fuésemos adolescentes, y en cierto modo, creo que ambos teníamos derecho a tener un amor como éste.

Edward es el otro hijo de Bryan, su primogénito. A él, a diferencia de su hermano, sí le tocó vivir la separación de su madre, y creo que es esto lo que lo ha convertido en un niño tan solitario. En cierto modo, puedo comprenderlo bien, porque aunque yo no perdí a mi madre, sí sé lo que es la soledad. En cuanto conocí a Edward, tuve unos inexplicables deseos de decirle algo como "Ey, no estás solo. Sé cómo te sientes, como si el mundo te diera la espalda, pero quiero que sepas que siempre habrá alguien a tu lado". Me costó trabajo, pero al final conseguí ganarme el cariño de Edward, y también logré hacer que confiara en mí. El primer día en el que él me llamó "mamá", me costó trabajo no hacer un escándalo por eso, a pesar de que me han catalogado como una mujer fría y distante. Esa ternura que sientes cuando al fin has conseguido ganarte el corazón de alguien a quien amas es difícil de explicar.

Sé que a muchas mujeres no les gustaría tener relación con los hijos de la anterior mujer de su marido, por celos, por temor, por desconfianza, pero en mi caso no es así: amo a Edward y a Vladimir como si fueran mis propios hijos. Los amo tanto como amo a Lizzie, y como amaré a cualquier hijo que engrose nuestra familia. Ahora sé que no se necesita haber parido a un niño para amarlo como propio: basta con conocerlo y dejarse llevar por su cariño.

Dentro de poco, como ya lo había dicho, Bryan, nuestros hijos y yo, nos iremos de Holanda para establecernos definitivamente en Alemania. Antes de conocernos, él había estado viviendo en Holanda, y yo había estado trabajando en París, así que decidimos establecernos como familia en Múnich, ya que fue ahí en donde me ofrecieron un puesto directivo dentro de la Interpol, y Bryan aprovecharía la oferta que le hizo el Bayern Múnich para tenerlo entre sus refuerzos de temporada. Era necesario entonces hacer arreglos para la casa y los muebles que tiene Bryan en Holanda, para poder marcharnos a nuestro nuevo hogar en Alemania, y estos preparativos estaban a punto de concluir. Sin embargo, antes de irme, hay algo que debo hacer.

Tengo que despedirme de ella, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo lo voy a hacer. No es que pueda llegar hasta su puerta y decirle: _Hola, soy la actual esposa de tu ex marido. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

Aunque de alguna manera, siento que debo hablar con ella.

Así que por eso estoy aquí. Algo me impulsó a venir a este lugar, aún cuando sé que quizás me vaya con las manos vacías. Antes de llegar aquí pasé por una florería, y compré una docena de rosas blancas. ¿Estaría bien llegar con flores? ¿Habría hecho mal al elegir rosas blancas? Aunque soy mujer, desconozco por completo el lenguaje de las flores; de hecho, fue Bryan quien me regaló el primer ramo de flores de toda mi vida. No sé, entonces, cuáles serían las mejores rosas para hacer una ofrenda a una ex.

_"Heme aquí"_, pensé, _"llevando un ramo de rosas blancas a la ex mujer de mi marido. Debo ser la primera mujer que comete una locura semejante…"._

Al fin me animo a entrar en el _Nieuwe Ooster_, el Cementerio Municipal de Ámsterdam. Es aquí en donde reposa Marianne, la ex mujer de mi marido. Ella falleció al dar a luz a Vladimir, así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver crecer al hijo por el cual se sacrificó. Es extraño el tener deseos de hablar con una desconocida, más desconcertante si es la ex mujer de tu actual esposo, pero mucho más incomprensible si lleva más de tres años muerta.

A diferencia de los cementerios que yo conozco, el _Nieuwe Ooster _es un lugar hermoso, ya que también forma parte de una reserva natural. Creo que Marianne no habría encontrado un mejor lugar para descansar en paz, yo también habría querido que me enterraran aquí. Al fin, después de dar algunos rodeos, encuentro la tumba de "mi rival", y me quedo pensativa al darme cuenta de que hay flores frescas ahí. La madre y el hermano de Marianne viven en Rusia, de manera que no creo que hayan sido ellos quienes la vinieron a visitar. Quizás fue Bryan el que estuvo aquí antes, el que dejó flores frescas a su ex mujer. Quizás muchas mujeres se sentirían celosas ante este detalle, muchas otras pensarían que su marido aún recuerda a su ex esposa, pero yo no tengo ninguna clase de sentimiento negativo. ¿Cómo se puede estar celoso de alguien que ya ha muerto? Además, si yo dudara del amor que Bryan tiene por mí, no tendría caso que planeáramos tener una vida juntos, si empezamos ésta con desconfianzas. Así pues, sólo sonrió al ver las flores, sintiendo una vez más que no debí comprar rosas blancas.

_"Marianne Ivanova Medvid", _ dice la placa que está sobre su tumba, sostenida entre las manos de un ángel de piedra. "_Amada esposa, entrañable madre"_, eran las palabras más comúnmente usadas en los epitafios de las tumbas_. _¿Esas simples cuatro palabras resumen la vida de una mujer? ¿Pueden cuatro palabras explicar el dolor que sintieron los que la amaban al perderla? ¿Pueden esas cuatro palabras darle consuelo a una persona que busca a su ser querido? Siempre me ha parecido que el epitafio de una tumba es una de las cosas más inútiles que se hayan inventado nunca, una burla al dolor ajeno. Sin embargo, el epitafio de Marianne simplemente decía "_amada por sus tres hombres"; _yo no estuve aquí cuando esta placa se colocó, así que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre su frase, aunque me parecía algo mucho más sincero que un "_amada esposa"_. Al fin me animo a dejar las rosas al pie de la tumba, mientras miro a mi alrededor, asegurándome de estar sola.

- Hola, Marianne.- digo, en voz alta.- Te sorprenderá que esté aquí. De hecho, ni yo misma sé muy bien qué hago aquí. No soy precisamente una persona espiritual, nunca lo he sido. Ni siquiera estoy segura de creer que hay una vida Más Allá de la Muerte, así que quizás mis palabras sólo serán oídas por el viento. Pero tenía que venir a verte.

Respiro profundo. Me estoy sintiendo como una idiota, en definitiva. Al menos, nadie me está escuchando.

- _Hace mucho tiempo que te escribí una carta, siguiendo un impulso que no pude controlar. Me pareció idiota, sin embargo, escribirle una misiva a alguien que nunca la podrá leer, pero no sé por qué en aquél entonces me pareció una buena idea. Hace un par de días, Vladimir la usó para probar sus crayones nuevos en ella, así que terminó en la papelera. No importa, de cualquier manera la he leído tantas veces que me la sé de memoria. Debe parecerte extraño que me encuentres aquí. No creo que haya muchas mujeres que tengan la costumbre de visitar la tumba de la mujer muerta de su esposo, pero siempre he considerado que estoy por encima de esas trivialidades. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiero decirte, lo que podría decirte? Un millón de preguntas te haría, para empezar. Quisiera que me hubieras dicho que Edward odia el jugo de durazno; me gustaría haber sabido que Bryan tiene una manía por clasificar su ropa por colores. Son detalles que podrían resultar insignificantes, pero que me hicieron tambalear durante los primeros días que me acoplé a tu familia. Aunque suene cursi o estúpido (personalmente, creo que lo es), pero es cierto que el amor suele resolver esos inconvenientes. Además, es un reto el ir conociendo a estos dos hombres, que alguna vez fueron tuyos y que ahora me pertenecen. En el buen sentido, claro está, soy la última en considerar a alguien como de "mi propiedad" (sobre todo, porque ya una vez yo fui "la propiedad" de alguien, y no me gustó). No puedo preguntarte datos sobre Vladimir, porque desgraciadamente no conoces nada sobre él, pero sí me gustaría saber qué planes tenías para tu pequeño. ¿Sabrás, acaso, que él tiene tu mismo tono de ojos y de cabello? Quizás, nadie lo podrá asegurar. _

_Quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz, no sólo por tener a alguien como Bryan, sino por tener también a dos hermosos niños como lo son Edward y Vladimir. A los tres los amo tanto como a mi propia vida, como a mi propia hija. Ellos quedaron devastados por tu muerte, pero se han abierto a la posibilidad de encontrar de nuevo su propio camino a la felicidad, y quisiera ser yo quien los conduzca a él. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Bryan, pero ellos nos salvaron del abandono y la amargura, a mi hija y a mí. Por fin sé lo que significa la palabra "felicidad", por fin conozco el significado de "estabilidad" y de "familia", tres palabras que habían dejado de existir en mi vocabulario. Bryan, Edward y Vladimir han traído el sol a mi vida, cuando ya estaba convencida de que sólo existirían inviernos en mi memoria. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal al saber que alguien tuvo que morir para yo poder obtener esta felicidad. De haber sabido que el precio de mi nueva vida se pagaría con tu muerte, no habría aceptado el cambio, Marianne. Sin embargo, ahora sé que uno no es dueño al cien por ciento de su destino, y por algo es que nos encontramos en esta situación, tú y yo. Quiero que sepas que el saber que alguien tuvo que perder en un momento todo lo que amaba en la vida me ha hecho valorar más la mía: sé que Bryan no querría perder otra esposa, y Edward y Vladimir no soportarían perder otra madre, por lo que he decidido dejar la vida policíaca activa y ocupar un puesto directivo. Tu partida me ha hecho ver la fragilidad de la vida, y he comprendido lo mal que le podría ir a mi propia hija si llegara a quedarse sin su madre. Por eso es que hoy he venido aquí, a darte las gracias no sólo por permitirme cuidar de tu familia, sino por abrirme los ojos a cosas que consideraba como "poco importantes". _

_Quiero que sepas también, Marianne, que, sin importar lo que pase, siempre voy a cuidar y a amar a tus hijos, como si fueran los míos. No pretendo ser tu reemplazo, porque no lo soy, ni hacerlos olvidar quién eres tú. Simplemente deseo cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarlos, criarlos y velar por su futuro, hasta que ellos sean capaces de trazar su propio camino. Quiero enseñarles los valores que me inculcaron mis propios padres, cuidarlos cuando se enfermen, ayudarlos a levantarse cuando se caigan, alentarlos cuando se sientan deprimidos, sonreír cuando se sienten alegres, celebrar cuando triunfan. Quiero que sepan que no perdieron una madre, sino que ganaron otra, y que aunque ya no estás aquí para hacer el papel de madre, me tendrán a mí para hacerlo. Voy a cuidarlos a ellos como a mí me hubiera gustado que cuidaran de mi Lizzie si yo me hubiese marchado primero._

_Voy a hablarles de ti, de lo mucho que seguramente los has de extrañar. ¿Es raro que les hable a mis hijastros de su madre? No creo que lo sea, ellos tienen derecho a tener un recuerdo de la mujer que los engendró con amor. No sé si lo que hago está bien o está mal, pero es lo que quiero hacer con los niños que ahora son mis hijos. Quiero que ellos sepan que no los engendré, pero que eso no me impedirá amarlos como si fueran míos, y que tienen una madre que siempre los va a cuidar, desde donde quiera que se encuentre. Insisto en que no soy una persona espiritual, pero si eso ayuda a estos niños a creer y tener esperanza, podría intentar serlo._

_Quizás nunca me escuches, quizás realmente nunca llegues a saber lo que pienso. Pero necesitaba decirte todo esto, de verdad. Quiero, además, decirte algo que nadie más sabe, ni siquiera Bryan: Estoy embarazada. Esto lo acabo de descubrir hace apenas media hora, y nunca antes me he sentido más feliz. ¿Será mucho pedir que un ángel cuide a este bebé que viene en camino? Es el fruto de dos amores rotos que encontraron la manera de coserse juntos. _

_No debería decirlo, pero gracias, Marianne, por confiarme a tu familia. Te juro que voy a cuidarlos y a quererlos toda mi vida…_

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Qué curioso, yo estoy llorando. Yo, que ni siquiera derramé lágrimas el día que mi pareja, el padre de mi hija, me abandonó. Yo, que no derramé lágrimas cuando Bryan me propuso matrimonio, a pesar de que me sentí increíblemente conmovida y emocionada. Pero lloro justo aquí, frente a la tumba de la que podría considerarse mi rival, porque me siento agradecida y entristecida a la vez, una sensación que no creí que sería posible experimentar.

Es momento de marcharme ya. Bryan no tardará en regresar a la casa, y quiero darle la noticia de que va a ser padre por tercera ocasión, aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que esperaré a estar en Alemania, para repetirme la prueba delante de él, y así darle la sorpresa; de esta manera, si al pasar los días, la prueba vuelve a dar positivo, confirmaré que estoy embarazada y que no fue un fallo. Por un momento, titubeo en dejar o no las rosas blancas, pero al final me decido a hacerlo. Espero que sean del agrado de Marianne, qué digo, ni siquiera sé si de verdad su espíritu sigue existiendo y si me pudo escuchar, mucho menos admirar las rosas. Antes de marcharme, sin embargo, sentí cómo un vientecillo suave acarició mi cabello, y me inundó una agradable sensación de paz…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Justo enfrente de la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises, detrás de su propia tumba, se encuentra el espíritu de una mujer, cuyos cabellos rizados y castaños flotan a su alrededor, enmarcando un enorme par de alas blancas que surgen de su espalda. Los ojos color azul oscuro del ángel están llenos de lágrimas, y contempla fijamente a la mujer de cabello negro, sin atinar a creer lo que ésta le está diciendo._

_El Destino determinó que el camino de ambas mujeres sólo podría cruzarse por intercesión de la Muerte, pero aún estando en diferentes planos espirituales, las dos estaban ligadas de una forma más fuerte de lo que ambas podrían creer. Así lo había dicho Lara, así lo creía también Marianne. Ésta sonrió al escuchar que una nueva vida venía en camino, y ella sabía exactamente qué ángel sería el guardián idóneo para ese bebé… Cuando la mujer de cabello negro hizo el intento por marcharse, el ángel de cabello castaño no pudo evitar agitar suavemente sus alas, creando un airecillo delicioso que acarició los cabellos negros de su "rival"._

- _Gracias, Lara.- susurró Marianne, mientras la joven de cabello negro se marchaba del cementerio.- Gracias por cuidar de mi familia._

_Marianne Ivanova Medvid, el ángel de cabellos castaños, desplegó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia el Cielo, en donde un par de ángeles ya la estaban esperando._

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

- Bryan Cruyffort es un personaje de Captain Tsubasa, y es creación y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lara Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Marianne Ivanova Medvid es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider, y usado con su consentimiento.

- Ésta es la tercera y última parte de una trilogía de historias, cuyas dos primeras entregas, _"El amor llama dos veces" _y "_Como si fuera la primera vez"_, fueron escritas en el año 2009. No tenía pensado ni remotamente el escribir esta parte, pero es suficiente un solo pensamiento para poder desarrollar una historia.


End file.
